Rinnegan Rose: Rise Of The Chaos Rose
by SNake57575
Summary: Naruto and his girls are back in Konoha after their training in Uzushiogaure with more skills under the belt, an expanded family to protect and new enemies on the horizen they will have to rise to the challenge or will they fall short leaving each other heart broken RinneganNaruto VampireNaruto Naruharem NaruXFemGaaraXFemSasukeXHakuXSamui Sequel to Rinnegan Rose
1. Return I

**Alright People so i need to make this clear this is a squeal story to my other story Rinnegan Rose so if you haven't already i suggest you go and read that one first**

 **also i need to point out that grammar isn't a strong suit of mine so i apologize if it's a little off**

 **also i apologize if i butcher any Japanese words as i don't speak the language myself and am using google translate to get the words feel free to correct me on it**

 **next thing i feel i should make clear yes this is a harem story but no there will be no additions to it it's Femgarra (Gaia), FemSauske (Sayuri), Haku and Samui that's it**

 **I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

On the road to Konoha under the shade of the forests of the land of fire we find six people walking. At the front of the group walked the oldest of the group a man about the age of fifty he had a long spikey white mane flowing down his back, he also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. The man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

The next person was another male he had short spikey blond hair with blood red tips to the spikes and a splattering of red through the rest of his head, he wore black shorts, a pair of black arm warmers and a white short sleeved hooded jumper. Strapped to his back were two large swords one was a blade formerly of Kiri, the Kubikiribocho and the other was the sword for which he gained his moniker of Daemon Rose Of The Red Mist, the Kaosu toge or chaos thorn, this man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Yuhi.

Walking to Naruto's right was a red haired woman she had long scruffy red hair tied into a ponytail, she had light green blue pupil-less eyes with black rings around her eyes, she wore a red shirt that went from just above her navel to just above her DD-cup breasts over which she wore a beige vest that went over her left shoulder and down to just above her navel, she wore a pair of fishnet leggings and a two layered skirt the bottom layer being black and the top layer being red the top layer was divided into two parts one on each side with about a 5 centimetre gap at the front and back separating them and on her left ring finger sat a gold ring with a yellow gemstone on it. On her back she carried a gourd and attached to her belt we find a Vajra shaped object, the hilt of the Raijin No Ken, this woman was Gaia Sabaku Uzumaki one of Naruto's fiancés

On the other side of Naruto stood another woman she had long ebony black hair tied into a ponytail and she had charcoal black eyes. This woman wore a pair of green shorts, a black button down shirt with the top two buttons undone revealing a reasonable amount of her D-cup cleavage, over the top of everything she wore a black hooded trench coat, and on her left ring finger sat a gold ring with a red gemstone on it. Slung over her shoulder was a scythe with the blade traveling just above the ground, this was Sayuri Uchiha Yuhi another of Naruto's fiancés.

Walking next to Gaia was another girl she like Sayuri had ebony black hair and she too had hers tied into a ponytail however hers left a pair of bangs framing her face peering around the bangs was a pair of chocolate brown eyes for clothing this girl had a light blue V-neck shirt with a snow flake on the back showing a small amount of her D borderline DD-cup tits, a pair of dark blue pants, a pair of black Shinobi sandals and a pair of black arm warmers on her left ring finger like the other's resided a golden ring but her gemstone was a dark blue. On her back was a quiver of arrows going diagonally down her back, crossing over the quiver with the string across her chest was a bow, this woman was Haku Yuki Yuhi yet another of Naruto's fiancés.

The last person of the group was yet another woman she had short ish blond hair cut into an asymmetrical bob style, her icy blue eyes watched everything as she walked. This girl wore a grey shirt that did nothing to hide her DD-cup chest, she also wore a pair of grey cammo patterned pants over which was a black and gold skirt and over the top of her shirt she wore a matching black and gold jacket. Wrapped around her neck was along grey scarf that fell almost to the ground, on her left ring finger like the rest of the women sat a gold ring with a green gemstone one it. Strapped to her back was a pair of tanto in an X formation this was Samui Ribenji Uzumaki, Naruto's fourth and final fiancé.

The six of them walked up to the gates of Konoha.

"It's so good to be home" declared Naruto looking out over the leaf village.

"I'll say" said Gaia smiling at Naruto.

"Alright brats before we go anywhere we have to go and see Tsunade" said Jiraiya.

"Speaking of Baa-chan they put her face on the mountain" noted Naruto pointing to Tsunade's great stone face.

"Well come on you lot I'm sure you have better things to do so let's go see her" said Jiraiya walking towards the Hokage tower, the five teens followed suit.

The walk to the tower was quiet not really running into anyone that wanted to talk with them but then again they were expecting the others to be out on missions.

Walking into the Hokage tower they walked passed the secretary who was nose deep in work and walked straight up to the Hokage's office before Naruto knocked on the closed door.

"Come in" called the voice of Tsunade from the other side of the door, Naruto pushed the door open and walked in.

"N-Naru-chan?" questioned Tsunade as she spotted the blond.

"Hey Baa-chan" said Naruto with a smile, Tsunade walked around the desk and hugged the blond.

"I'm glad to see you back Naruto" said Tsunade with a smile.

"Hey I'm here to" said Jiraiya.

"So it seems" said Tsunade with a displeased tone.

"Oh Y-You wound me so" said Jiraiya in an overly dramatic fashion clutching his chest.

"Oh stop being so dramatic" said Samui smacking Jiraiya on the back of the head.

"Good to see someone else keeping you in line" said Tsunade.

"Oh don't worry Baa-chan we've all had a go at it" said Naruto getting a raised eyebrow from Tsunade who stepped back from Naruto and hugged Naruto's fiancés

"I hope you four have been training as well as keeping yourselves and Naruto entertained hmmm" said Tsunade with a knowing smirk making all four of the girls blush at the implication

"Baa-chan stop teasing them" said Naruto with a roll of the eyes.

"Spoil all my fun Naru-chan" muttered Tsunade stepping back from the four kunoichi before walking back to her seat.

"Well it's good to welcome you all back team seven" said Tsunade with a smile.

"It's good to be back" said Haku with a sigh rolling her shoulders back

"Well while I would wish to send you lot on missions in a couple of days but before that you need to be evaluated to see where you five stand in terms of rank" declared Tsunade getting a nod from all five ninja.

"Ok you five meet at the chunin exams arena tomorrow at eleven for your evaluation" said Tsunade once more getting a nod from the ninja.

"Is that all Baa-chan?" asked Naruto.

"No Kurenai and Anko asked me to tell you to see them as soon as you got back all of you" said Tsunade getting a nod from all five of the nin.

"Alright we'll be on our way" said Naruto walking out of the room.

"So what was so important that the two of them needed to see them as soon as possible?" asked Tsunade.

"They made use of a seal Naruto designed for them and want to show the results" said Tsunade with a smile.

* * *

 **#Meanwhile With Naruto And His Fiancés#**

The five people walked down the road towards Kurenai and Anko's home. They walked in silence nothing really needing to be said between them. As they drew closer to Anko and Kurenai's house Naruto felt a smile spread across his face he hadn't seen his mothers since he left and he had missed them both dearly writing letters to them as often as he could but it didn't substitute to physical contact with them.

Within moments they were in front of Anko and Kurenai's home, Naruto knocked on the door.

"Coming" came the happy voice of Anko from the other side of the door, before within moments the door opened.

"Hey Kaa-san" said Naruto with a smile.

"NARU-CHAN" yelled Anko hugging her son.

"Nai-chan it's Naru-chan and the girls" said Anko back into the house with a happy smile on her face still hugging Naruto.

"Well bring them in they have someone to meet" came the voice of Kurenai down the hall.

"She's right come on in you five there's a special someone you need to meet" declared Anko as she let go of Naruto before she turned leading all five of the recently returned ninja down the hall, when they got to the lounge room they found a heavily pregnant Kurenai sitting on the floor however the thing that had everyone's attention was what Kurenai was holding.

"Aki-chan this is you Nii-san" said Anko sitting down next to Kurenai before pointing Naruto out to the bouncy girl.

"You used the seal then" said Naruto with a smile as he walked forwards and sat down on the carpet while his fiancés all awwww'ed at the cute sight in front of them.

"Yep Naruto-chan meet you little sister, Akiko-chan" said Kurenai with a smile holding little Akiko's hand up to wave at Naruto. Akiko was a beautiful baby girl, she had short silky purple hair atop her head, he open eyes revealed that she had red pupil-less eyes she was gumming on Kurenai's hair while looking over at Naruto.

"Hey there Imoto" said Naruto looking at Aki who let go of Kurenai's hair before taking a few wobbly steps over to Naruto who caught her with a smile.

Girl reached out and booped Naruto's nose before giggling to herself making everyone aww the girls and Naruto for the cute giggle Anko and Kurenai for the fact that their baby was getting along with her big brother.

"I see you used the seal again and have another on the way Kaa-chan" said Naruto nodding to Kurenai's podgy belly.

"Yes she's due in about a month" said Kurenai with a smile.

"Oh another girl" said Naruto with a smile getting a nod from Kurenai.

"Yes that's what Tsunade says" declared Kurenai.

"Any ideas on what the latest addition to the family will be named?" asked Gaia with a smile on her face watching her fiancé play with his baby sister.

"Well we were thinking of Kushina" said Anko who was looking at Naruto as she said this as was Kurenai.

"That sounds like a beautiful name" said Naruto smiling at his adoptive parents.

"You don't mind?" questioned Kurenai.

"No not at all if that's what you want to name her then that's a beautiful name for her" said Naruto with a smile before looking down at Akiko who was making grabbing motions towards him. Naruto picked up Aki who grabbed onto two of his bangs.

"I guess she just likes hair" said Kurenai looking at Anko who shrugged.

"We've been distracted by her cuteness we completely forgot how old is she and when's her birthday?" asked Sayuri.

"She's two and turns three on the twelfth of April" declared Anko looking at her daughter.

"You girls want to hold her?" asked Naruto turning back to Samui, Gaia, Sayuri and Haku who looked to Anko and Kurenai as if asking can we?

"Go for it girls you are family too" said Kurenai with a smile before Naruto handed Gaia Aki.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over i hope you all enjoyed it**

 **so in regards to the seal mention several times it is the seal Naruto was working on WAAAAAYYYYYY back in chapter 12 of Rinnegan rose**

 **what happened to Naruto and the girls during timeskip will be revealed in time**

 **so not much else to talk about so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	2. Return II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto leading Sayuri, Gaia, Haku and Samui walked into the chunin exams arena, they were shocked to see that the seats were packed full of people looking around the arena they could see all of the other rookies however the only Jonin sensei in the stands was Kurenai who had Aki in her lap who was pointing down at Naruto and his fiancés.

Naruto smiled and looked towards Tsunade in the Kage box who stood ready to address them all.

"Welcome people of Konoha to the evaluations of Tokubetsu Jonin Naruto Uzumaki and Chunins Gaia Sabaku Uzumaki, Sayuri Uchiha Yuhi, Haku Yuki Yuhi and Samui Ribenji Uzumaki," called Tsunade getting a roar of happiness from the crowd.

"Would the examiners please enter the field," ordered Tsunade, several **Shunshins** occurred about twenty metres in front Naruto and his team, Naruto smirked when they died down revealing three jonin, one Tokubetsu Jonin and a single ANBU agent.

"It's good to see you again guys," declared Kakashi with an eye smile looking at his more than likely former team.

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL CONTEST THIS SHALL BE," shouted Gai making those next to him wince and everybody else cover their ears.

Asuma just sighed and lit up a cigarette looking over at the ninja in front of him he didn't have any personal connection to any of them like the others minus Gai but he had seen them at the beginning of their carriers and was wondering how far they'd come.

Anko stood with a grin on her face, it had been three years since she'd seen her son and daughters in law excluding the previous night she really wanted to see how far they'd come.

Yugao wearing her Neko mask was eyeing the five nin opposite her Naruto, she knew was a prodigy in both mind and effort she had had a hand in training him after all, and as far as the chunin exams or what she saw of them showed the other four were no slouches either, she was looking forward to this.

Genma then jumped down between both groups.

"I'm the proctor for this match I will decide when the match is over, is each side ready to begin?" Asked the senbon chewing Tokubetsu Jonin Naruto cast sideways glances at his girls who all nodded then so did he pulling both his swords off his back, Samui doing the same as Naruto, Haku pulling her bow off her back before preparing to jump back, Gaia letting the cork on her gourd dissolve and finally Sayuri reaching for her scythe as her Sharingan flared.

On the opposite side Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan, Yugao pulled out her katana and held it at the ready, Gai dropped into his Gokken stance, Asuma pulled out a pair of trench knives and Anko got into her stance as snakes slithered out of her sleaves.

"Begin," called Genma before jumping away from the arena, he knew this was going to get big and he didn't want to be anywhere near it.

"Scatter," called Naruto as he threw Kaosu toge at Yugao, all four of his girls jumped away, Haku leaping back before leaping halfway up the arena walls where she stuck to the wall with her chakra and got ready to fire her bow, Samui shot up into the air on her blue chakra wings, Sayuri leapt to the side away from Naruto, and Gaia well she drilled into the ground.

Yugao ran at the black blade flying towards her deflecting the larger blade with her katana she ran at Naruto who with his free hand reached into a sack tied to his belt and pulled out a pile of red dust which he threw in an arc towards Yugao who stopped and jumped above the dust as it turned into flames.

Naruto brought his blade up to block the incoming attack from Asuma, but before the man could attack again he was forced back by an arrow of ice heading straight for him. Asuma moved to the side still getting skimmed by the arrow but otherwise out of the way that is until a pillar of sand shot out of the ground slamming into his side making him stumble, Naruto jumped back as Sayuri jumped in front of him slamming her shin into Asuma's face launching him back.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Sayuri launching a fireball towards the jonin

" **Katon Gokakyu No jutsu,** " called Kakashi breathing out a fireball the same size as Sayuri's.

" **Futon Kazeryu No Jutsu (Wind Style Wind Dragon Jutsu),** " called Naruto breathing out a dragon of wind that flew at Sayuri's fireball flying through the Jutsu absorbing the fire the now flaming wind dragon.

" **Hyoton Howaitoauto No Jutsu (Ice Style Whiteout Jutsu),** " called Haku from across the arena breathing out a fast moving cloud of ice and snow that quickly caught up with the flaming wind dragon and the ice and snow was also absorbed into the dragon causing it to once more grow in size.

" **Raiton Gian (Lightning Style False Darkness),** " called Samui from her position hanging in the air shooting a lightning spear from her mouth down at the multi elemental dragon this jutsu too was absorbed into the dragon causing it to grow again and add sparking to it the many things it was doing.

" **Jiton Kinzoku Ame (Magnet style Metal Rain),** " called Gaia, who was now floating on a cloud of sand on the side of the arena, launching a cloud of silver dust towards the now giant dragon adding silver to the dragon. Everyone in the arena minus Naruto, his team and to a lesser existent Jiraiya were absolutely shocked but that turned to terror as the dragon slammed into the ground creating an explosion of elements.

" **Tendō(Deva Path),** **Bansho Ten'in (Universal Pull),** " called Naruto pointing his hand at Gaia pulling her out of the radius of the elemental explosion, Gaia landed bridal style in Naruto's arms, she looked up at a smiling Naruto with a blush tainting her cheeks.

"Th-thanks Naru-kun," said Gaia before she rolled out of his arms standing up looking at the now heavily injured opposing ninja.

" **Shoton Kesshō Kabe (Crystal style Crystal wall),** " called Naruto slamming his hands into the ground causing a wall of crystal to shoot up behind Gaia who was still looking at Naruto. The blond redhead grabbed Gaia by the hips and jumped back avoiding the foot of Gai that threatened to knock both young ninja unconscious.

" **Hane Arashi (Feather Storm),** " Called Samui flicking her wings sending a barrage of feathers towards Gai who had landed from the kick he had attempted to hit Gaia with only for the feathers of Samui's jutsu to rain down on him.

" **Sen'eijashu (Striking Shadow Snakes),** " called Anko pointing her hand at Sayuri before snakes shot out of her sleeves flying at Sayuri who was engulfed by smoke the snakes flew into the smoke before the sound of teeth hitting metal was heard. Once the smoke cleared seconds later it was revealed Naruto was in place of Sayuri and was smirking at Anko, who upon seeing her son in place of her daughter in-law jumped away luckily too as an arrow impacted the ground right where she had been previously standing, Naruto then brought his giant cleaver up to block a strike from Yugao who ducked and rolled back as a storm of red and black rose petals flew towards her.

"Uh uh uh Naruto-kun I'm a sensor remember," said Yugao teasingly. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

" **Kuro Son Jutsu Mizu Ne Makikomu (Black Thron Art Water Roots Entangle),** " called Naruto coating his blade in water before swinging it in a wide ark before the water slammed into Yugao before constricting her in roots shaped like water. Naruto ducked as Asuma came flying at him with a punch, Asuma couldn't stop and slammed his fist into Yugao's masked face launching her back twenty feet hitting the ground the purple haired woman didn't get back up.

Naruto reached into the sacks attached to his belt before pulling out a handful of ice blue dust, with a chakra enhanced breath Naruto blew the dust at Asuma's feet freezing them to the ground before jumping back from the jonin.

Meanwhile over with Haku who still stood on the arena wall she watched at Kakashi ran towards her the masked jonin jumped from the ground onto the wall, Haku reached into a pouch on her pants and pulled out a small pile of pale yellow dust, letting the chakra dissipate from her feet Haku began dropping channelling chakra to the hand with the dust in it she tagged Kakashi as she fell to the ground, Kakashi as soon as he was touched by the dust stopped dead in his tracks and fell off the wall, both Haku and Kakashi landed on the ground at the same time Haku in a crouch, Kakashi on his back with a loud thud.

" **Hyoton Hyoton Kōri suraisā No jutsu (Ice Release Ice Slicer Jutsu),** " called Haku freezing the water in the air around her into disks that then flew at Anko who was trying to catch the girl off guard, Anko dodged around the disks before pointing her hand at the girl

" **Sen'eijashu (Striking Shadow Snakes),** " called Anko snakes shooting out of her sleeve and biting into Haku's neck, Haku screamed as the snakes' injected venom into her. Hank dropped to her knees clutching her neck as Anko began to walk away.

" **Hyoton Hiryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu),** " called Haku weakly as her eyes began to drift closed and with one last push a dragon of ice formed and flew at Anko who was to distracted and the dragon slammed into her gut slamming her into a wall and knocking the purple haired nin unconscious.

Gai having finished pulling all of the feathers out of himself once more ran at Gaia who this time was prepared for his attack and her sand jumped up to protect her from the kick Gai came flying at her with, Kicking off the sand Gai flipped backwards landing in a crouch before running at Gaia, running around her trying to penetrate her sand shield.

" **Futon Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Style Wind Cutter Jutsu),** " called Samui flapping her wings launching wind blades down at Gai.

" **Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu,** " called Sayuri launching a fireball between the wind blades and Gai only for the blades to pierce and absorb the flames before continuing on their path towards Gai who quickly substituted with a nearby log that when hit with the flaming wind blade exploded into a shower of splinters. Naruto leapt over Gaia who pushed her sand out into a platform for Naruto to jump off, Naruto flipped in the air spinning fast.

" **Kuro Son Jutsu Kaze Toge Suraisu (Black Thron Art Wind Thorn Slice),"** called Naruto his blade being coated in futon chakra before launching out several shockwaves that flew towards Gai who jumped backwards straight into a cloud of black and red rose petals, silver and sand that slammed him into the ground.

" **Hane Arashi (Feather Storm),** " Called Samui flicking her wings sending feathers out pinning the unconscious Gai to the ground.

" **Katon Haisekishō (Fire Style Burning Ash),** " called Asuma breathing out a cloud of black smoke.

" **Futon Reppūshō (Wind Style Gale Palm),** " called Gaia pushing her hands forwards releasing a wave of wind blowing the cloud back in Asmua's face, Gaia then reached into a pouch attached to her skirt and pulled out a handful of red dust which with a chakra enhanced breath turned into a fireball that flew at the cloud of dust around Asuma which proceeded to then explode the explosion engulfing Asuma. Once the smoke and fire cleared Asmua was seen unconscious on the ground.

" **Raiton Shiden (Lighting Style Purple Electricity),** " called Kakashi launching a bolt of purple lightning that flew and hit Samui between her wings, the girl looked shocked before she started to fall to the ground.

"Umi-chan" yelled Naruto running over to the girl and catching her just before she hit the ground.

"Good job Umi-chan" said Naruto placing her down before standing up and turning to Kakashi. Naruto slammed Kubikiribocho into the ground and his hand hung limply at his side in the position of holding a blade, Sayuri and Gaia looked at each other and back at Naruto who took a step forwards as the rose petals split into two different groups the red ones forming a blood red Katana in Naruto's right hand while the black ones formed a jet black katana in his left hand.

" **Chiton Chi Misuto (Blood Style Blood Mist),** " called Naruto a red mist forming, at this point Sayuri and Gaia both jumped as far back as they could as the mist began to encompass Naruto and Kakashi

* * *

 **Hyoton Howaitoauto No Jutsu (Ice Style Whiteout Jutsu) - A-rank - Medium Range - User breathes out a fast moving blizzard scale cloud of ice and snow that slowly freezes everything in the area or quickly if directly with the jutsu**

 **Jiton Kinzoku Ame (Magnet style Metal Rain) - B-rank - Medium Range - metal is manipulated into the form of a cloud that then flies toward the directed target at high speeds**

* * *

 **Alright people chapter two over**

 **i hope you all liked the fight of this chapter it was interesting to write to say the least**

 **as the whole chapter was the fight there's really not much else to say so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	3. Return III

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Kakashi watched as the red coloured mist began to encompass him and his student.

"Well Naruto it seems you have great control of your chiton Jutsu," mused Kakashi looking back at his student only seeing his smirk before the blond vanished into the mist, Kakashi pulled out a pair of kunai ready to defend himself from the attacks of the vampiric blond. That's when he felt it a feeling not felt in Konoha for seventeen years not since the night of Naruto's birth the Youkai of the Kyubi, Naruto jumped out of the mist coated in red Youkai both blades in his hand in backwards grip attempting to slam both blades into Kakashi. The silver haired Jonin was not a former ANBU for nothing, despite the distraction he spun and met Naruto's blades with his own, that's when he noticed Naruto's eyes they were blood red with a slit pupil however his sclera were pitch black meaning he was in a vampiric state as well as a Jinchuriki state, Kakashi to busy noting things about his student missed the foot sent his way until it was too late and Naruto slammed his foot into Kakashi's gut launching him back about ten metres and in that time Naruto had already phased back into the mist Kakashi looked up and looked around for his student, finding nothing Kakashi stood at the ready to block an attack.

Kakashi turned just in time to block a double slice from both of Naruto's blades, Naruto once more faded back into the mist.

" **Chiton Chi Yari (Blood Style Blood Spear),** " called Naruto's voice from within the mist Kakashi stood on guard again, waiting for something to come out of the mist, he didn't have to wait too long as after a moment a five foot long red spear came flying at the silver haired Jonin, and it was only his experience that allowed Kakashi to move his head out of the way of the pointed object.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball jutsu),"** called Naruto from within the mist sending a huge fireball at Kakashi, the silver haired Jonin jumped away from the attack only for it to explode close enough for the shockwave launch him forwards.

" **Raiton Gian (Lightning style False Darkness),"** called Naruto's voice from within the mist before a bolt of lightning shot out of the mist and headed for Kakashi who once again only due to his training he managed to roll out of the way to dodge, Kakashi looked up in a panic only to see Naruto appear out of the mist.

" **Magen Midori Kan Reiseina (Daemonic Illusion Green Stem Calm),"** called Naruto two green stems growing up out of the ground wrapping around him before he vanished, the mist began to clear and Kakashi saw his three original students standing side by side.

"We know we can't beat you Kakashi we forfeit," said Naruto.

" **Kai (Release),** " called Kakashi only to find himself in a bladed headlock one of Naruto's blades against his throat.

" **You lose Sensei,"** declared Naruto with a grin, Kakashi eye smiled before he was replaced with a log, Naruto flipped one of the two katanas in his hands and then threw it to the side.

Kakashi moved his head back just in time to avoid the blade flying straight at him.

" _He's really not playing around"_ thought Kakashi jumping away from the blade.

" **Hanabira No Arashi (Petal Storm),"** called Naruto throwing his second blade at Kakashi who narrowly dodged it before both blades fell apart into rose petals and they flew at Kakashi, the jonin landed on the ground before leaping away from the position as the rose petals slammed into the ground before shooting off towards Kakashi.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu),"** called Naruto slamming his hand at the ground creating a cloud of smoke around him, once the smoke cleared it revealed a medium sized dragon.

" **Naruto-sama,"** said the dragon bowing his head.

" **Flash,"** said Naruto nodding to the dragon before he began flipping through hand signs.

" **Kuchiyose Jutsu Pāsharu Yūkai (Summoner's Art Partial Fusion),"** called Naruto once again the area around Naruto was engulfed in smoke before a blur shot out the top of the smoke, the blur stopped mid-air revealing Naruto with a pair of dragonic wings and a dragon's tail.

" **Raiton Shiden (Lighting Style Purple Electricity),** " called Kakashi launching a bolt of purple lightning that flew at Naruto.

" **Gakidō (Petra Path),"** whispered Naruto holding his hands out so that the bolt of lightning hit between them, the bolt dissipated as Naruto absorbed the chakra from the technique.

" **Shuradō (Asura Path),"** muttered Naruto letting his right hand deform revealing a cannon, at the tip of the cannon was a ball of pure chakra began forming until it was at a suitable size for Naruto's tastes, the ball was then fired sending it rocketing it towards Kakashi who jumped back from the attack which exploded on the ground.

" **Futon Ryu Habataki No Jutsu (Wind Release Dragon Wingbeat Jutsu),"** called Naruto flapping his dragon wings sending out a wave of wind blades.

" **Katon Hono Sutorīmu No Jutsu (Fire Release Blaze Stream Jutsu),"** yelled Naruto before breathing out a huge stream of flames that engulfed the wind blades making the flames bigger as they flew at Kakashi.

" **Doton Doryūheki (Earth Style Earth Wall),** "declared Kakashi slamming his hands on the ground causing a wall of earth to rise out of the ground blocking Naruto's attack.

" **Suiton Teppōdama (Water Style Gunshot),"** said Naruto before shooting out three water balls the size of Naruto himself all three hit Kakashi's wall and shattered it knocking the jonin back, Kakashi flipped over several times landing on his stomach. Kakashi pushed himself up looking up at Naruto as he dropped to the ground creating a spider web crack under his feet, Naruto stood there waiting for Kakashi as he pushed himself to his feet.

"One attack that's all I have left," wheezed Kakashi looking at Naruto who was smirking.

Naruto held his hand out to the side as a ball of blue chakra began forming there, Kakashi noted the orb forming and using the last of his chakra he formed his own. Once the two orbs were formed, the both shared one look before running at each other.

" **RASENGAN,"** roared both men slamming the orbs of chakra together where they ground against each other for a moment before simply cancelling each other out. Both Naruto and Kakashi continued a few steps before stopping.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

And then Kakashi fell forwards flat on his face and Naruto just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Everyone around the arena was shocked, four Chunins and one Tokubetsu Jonin had quite easily beaten three of the strongest Jonin in the village an ANBU agent and one of the best Tokubetsu Jonin in the village. Kurenai began clapping snapping people out of their shock and they too began clapping for the victors.

It took several minutes for Genma remembered his duties and appeared back on the field.

"Winners Naruto Uzumaki Yuhi, Gaia Sabaku Uzumaki, Sayuri Uchiha Yuhi, Haku Yuki Yuhi and Samui Ribenji Yuhi," called Genma in a shocked tone medical staff began running out onto the field and collecting the unconscious ninja from around the arena.

An ANBU appeared before the three still conscious members of team seven.

"The Hokage wishes to speak in her office," said the ANBU, Naruto nodded, with his job done the ANBU vanished. Naruto smiled at Gaia and Sayuri who were now next to him.

"Let's go," said Naruto turning around towards the exit the two girls following, the three of them began to the side of the arena. Walking into the halls of the arena the trio moved over to the exit.

"Nii-san, Nii-san," called a little voice before Naruto felt something attach itself to his leg, looking down Naruto saw Aki there.

"Hey there little Aki-chan," said Naruto picking her up flicking her up into the air a bit before sitting her on his shoulder.

"Yay Nii-san," said Aki waving her hands.

"You three did well out there," said Kurenai walking over to the trio of nin.

"Thanks Kaa-chan/Kurenai-san," said Naruto/ Gaia and Sayuri respectively.

"Gaia, Sayuri," said Kurenai in an unhappy tone, Aki then turned to both girls looking at them with a pout.

"Sorry Kaa-chan," said Gaia.

"Yeah sorry Kaa-chan," muttered Sayuri looking down.

"Good girls now come on I'm sure Tsunade-sama needs to see you three," said Kurenai turning around leading the trio of ninja out of the arena Aki just smiled as she sat on her brother's shoulder as they walked to the Hokage tower.

It took several minutes for the five of them to reach the tower, once inside they went straight up to the Hokage's office inside they found Jiraiya Shizune and Tsunade.

"Baa-chan," called Aki holding her arms out to Tsunade.

"Hello Aki-chan," said Tsunade with a smile as Naruto put the girl down and she ran over to the blond woman who picked her up and tickled the baby girl's belly making her giggle.

Tsunade then turned to Naruto, Gaia and Sayuri, Kurenai having sat down on the couch.

"Well you three plus Samui and Haku made quite a show out there today," said Tsunade with a grin. Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head with a grin the two girls just smiled.

"And it's because of that massive show of skill along with the information provided by Jiraiya I am promoting all five of you to Jonin," declared Tsunade making the three now jonin's eyes go wide.

"You guys have a week off and then all five of you will be assigned missions more suited for your rank," said Tsunade with a smirk, causing the trio of new jonin to also smirk.

"Also I'll be leaving it to you three to let your teammates know the good news when they wake up," said Tsunade. Naruto, Gaia and Sayuri nodded.

"Alright you lot why don't you take Aki-chan and check on your teammates," suggested Tsunade, Naruto nodded and picked up Aki before turning and leaving towards the hospital.

* * *

 **#A Week Later#**

Naruto and the rest of his team sat in their home, Samui and Haku having woken hours after the fight then taken about a day to recover before being released from the hospital. It was relatively early morning and they were eating breakfast when a knock at the door interrupted them, Naruto got up and went to answer the door.

"Who could it be this early?" muttered Naruto walking to the door, upon opening it he was met with a cat masked ANBU.

"What can I do for you Oba-san?" questioned Naruto.

"Naruto Tsunade-sama need to see you and your team now," said Yugao somewhat franitcally behind her mask, Naruto ran back inside.

"You four Baa-chan needs us now," said Naruto, the four girls nodded the five fresh Jonin running out of the house before vanishing in several spirals, Naruto a spiral of black rose petals, Sayuri fire, Gaia sand, Haku ice and Samui feathers.

The four of them appeared outside of the Hokage tower walking inside at a brisk pace they quickly walked up the stairs and into Tsunade's office once inside they could see the woman was a little shaken.

"Baa-chan what's up?" asked Naruto confused and somewhat uneasy given the state of Tsunade, he had never seen her like this.

"You five Kumo was attacked by the Akatsuki," declared Tsunade.

"WHAT?" Yelled Naruto.

"Who was it?" asked Sayuri narrowing her eyes.

"It wasn't Itachi but…" said Tsunade trailing off.

"But?" questioned Haku.

"You five Yugito was captured," declared Tsunade.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **so here we have the conclusion of the assessment fight**

 **Naruto and his entire team being promoted to Jonin**

 **and Oh NO Yugito's been captured**

 **i will just clear up the bit with Aki and Tsunade, Tsunade is Aki's godmother**

 **anyway nothing else to say about this chapter really so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	4. Yugito Rescue I

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"Yugito … captured?" spoke Samui looking at Tsunade her eyes narrowing.

"Yes she fought two of the Akatsuki and was captured in the process," said Tsunade with a sad nod.

"When do we leave?" questioned Naruto glaring at Tsunade daring her to tell him they weren't going.

"As soon as possible A said the Akatsuki members were heading in south from the Kumo you five are to head towards Kumo and assist a team of Kumo ninja in the search and rescue of Yugito," said Tsunade.

"Alright you four you heard Baa-chan," said Naruto before he vanished in a swirl of rose petals, the girls nodded before following Naruto's lead and disappeared in their own Shunshins.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later North Gates#**

Naruto and his team appeared at the gates ready to leave, Naruto had left a clone to tell Kurenai, Anko and Aki that they were leaving.

"Alright girls you heard Tsunade we need to get a move on, this mission is time sensitive and Yugito is our friend, that's why for this mission I suggest absolute top speed," said Naruto, making all of their eyes go wide.

"We should get about a click out of the village before then but after that as fast as possible," said Naruto getting a nod from the four girls before all of them began running out of the village.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

The five ninja dropped from the trees and Naruto stopped before turning around nodding to them.

"Now's good," said Naruto, the four girls nodded, Sayuri, Samui and Haku each taking deep breaths.

Gaia stood there, she had it easiest, her sand gourd disintegrated a cloud of sand forming below her feet lifting her into the air.

Naruto was next, he took a deep breath, looking down as his eyes shut, taking a few deep breaths, Naruto's head snapped back up his eyes blood red and sclera pitch black, while training outside of Konoha for three years Naruto had managed to find a way to force himself into his vampiric state.

Next was Sayuri, Naruto in his vampiric state ran a kunai along his palm slicing his skin causing it to bleed, walking over to Sayuri Naruto let his blood fall into Sayuri's mouth. Naruto was still trying to teach Sayuri the trick to force herself into the vampiric state, she was sure she was almost at the point where she could but she still needed blood for now.

Moving over to Samui Naruto let blood from his bloodied hand fall into Samui's mouth, as soon as it did Samui dropped to the ground and let out a beastly roar, and her body began to deconstruct itself and then began reforming into the woman beast hybrid. The four ninja had found multiple ways to force Samui to take on her werewolf form as she wasn't in synch with the beast within, the first was use a genjutsu that made her think it was night on a full moon, the problem with this was that it only worked as long as the genjutsu was active, which could cause problems should a smart enough opponent worked out that the genjutsu was why she was a werewolf then they could break the genjutsu and leave her defenceless as her body returned to normal, there was also the major problem of her susceptibility to other genjutsu which as a werewolf she was already more susceptible to anyway. Naruto's vampiric blood did something to awaken the wolf within Samui the team had been trying to work out how the process worked in an effort to find a way to freely transform but they were having no luck

As Samui finished her transformation process Naruto moved over to the last member of his squad, Haku, holding his now healed but still bloody hand out to the girl she licked the blood off his hand and she too dropped to the ground and let out a beastly roar, and her body began to deconstruct itself and then began reforming into the woman beast hybrid.

Haku had asked to be turned during the five's time abroad she felt like the odd one out given everyone else had a daemon of sorts to deal with, she not only felt less powerful but she felt almost rude as they all had things they had to fight to control and she didn't so she had asked Samui to turn her. Haku had played with the idea of being a vampire like Naruto but she realised that it wouldn't really work for her as she was vulnerable to the sun as it was given her pale skin, and becoming a werewolf was easier on everyone else as she only had to be controlled on full moons for a while, unlike if she were to become a vampire where at the sight of blood she would have to be calmed down.

Gaia watched on in sadness she had wanted to be like the other four so she wasn't the only one not suffering but it seemed Shikaku had other plans, every time Gaia had tried to be turned Shikaku would flush out the disease before it could do anything.

" **Alright let's get moving,"** declared Naruto in his daemonic double tone indicating his vampirism, before he and Sayuri burst into clouds of bats, Haku and Samui both dropped onto all fours, and Gaia's sand cloud flew towards their destination, the two flocks of bats and the two humanoid wolves began chasing the sand cloud quickly catching up with and over taking the sand cloud.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

The team of Konoha ninja were now well inside the borders of the land of lightning the top speed of them being ridiculous a normal three day trip would only take the inhuman team a day at most however Naruto dropped from the tree to the forest floor transforming back into his human form.

"Naruto?" questioned a familiar voice, dropping from the trees and returning to human form Naruto's team saw a group of five Kumo nin the one looking at Naruto confused was…

"Mabui, C, Durai," said Samui walking forwards and hugging the three kumo jonin.

"Samui-chan it's good to see you," said C wrapping his arms around the girl.

"So you five are the back-up sent by Konoha?" questioned Mabui getting a nod from Naruto.

"Did you guys run into the Akatsuki on your way here?" asked Durai in a dull tone.

"No, why?" asked Naruto.

"What does it matter they wouldn't know what to look for anyway," said a snide voice from behind the three Kumo Jonin.

"Ah Karui still as much of a bitch as ever I see," said Samui glaring back at the girl who flinched and stepped backwards.

"Samui this is something you need to know," said Mabui nervously looking to her friend getting a confused look from Samui and a concerned look from Naruto something like that said in that tone of voice was never good.

"One of the Yugito's teammates who managed to get back to the village was talking about weaponised threads and elemental masks," said Mabui nervously confusing everyone from the Konoha team excluding Samui whose eyes went wide.

"After all this time he's back" growled Samui shocking everyone except Mabui who had been prepared for that reaction and Naruto who had a hypothesis about what was going on.

"I'm going to guess that something similar was said by one of Atsui's teammates when he made it back to Kumo?" guessed Naruto making Samui look at him nodding.

"I guess that gives us another reason to find these guys" said Naruto stretching out his senses finding nothing which annoyed him reaching into his mindscape.

" _Kurama"_ thought Naruto, he heard a deep grumbling.

" _ **South east twenty clicks"**_ grumbled the voice deep within his mind.

"Any idea's Naruto?" asked Mabui looking at her young friend.

"Why are you asking him he won't know anything," said Karui.

"Shut up Karui the jonin are talking," said Samui glaring at her former teammate making the red haired girl jump back.

"Actually I have a rough location," said Naruto.

"Of course if you don't believe me Karui you can go off and look on your own and get told off by A for disobeying orders again," said Naruto looking at Karui who glared at Naruto, who turned away and began walking off in the direction Kurama had told him. The blond red head jumped up into the trees before running all of the nine ninja following.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

The ten ninja of Kumo and Konoha dropped to the ground they had travelled about the distance Kurama had instructed Naruto who had his eyes narrowed and was looking around for signs of the Akatsuki.

"Well so much for you-" began Karui only for everyone on the Konoha team to turn back at her and glare making her shut up. Naruto then noticed the walled off compound, the walls were all stone and rocks covered in moss and vines. Naruto walked towards the ruins his eyes narrowed the others began curiously following him, walking into the compound they found it looked like it was an ancient clan compound not used for hundreds of years. Walking around the compound they found it was in reasonable shape for being covered in moss and vines Naruto looked around for something out of place.

No matter how hard he looked he couldn't find something that seemed like an entrance of some sort, that's when everyone felt a pulse of Biju chakra from below them, Naruto narrowed his eyes before he let them become tainted by the daemons within, the sclera turning black, and his Irises turning red, and his pupils becoming slits. Naruto reached up to Kubikiribocho ripping the blade off his back, everyone looked on in confusion before Naruto slammed the blade into the ground halfway up the six foot blade, changeling Youkai to his fingers his fingernails turned into claw like nails. Sliding his hands down the blade back of his hands touching the blade his hands pierced into the ground, everyone watched on as Naruto's arms disappeared into the ground before Naruto turned his head so that he could bite into the metal of his blade. Naruto began shaking everyone was confused until the ground next to the blade and around Naruto began to shake as well, after a moment Naruto began ripping up the ground, after the earth started to move it quickly came up in two big chunks of earth which Naruto flicked off to the side and in one fluid motion Naruto flicked his blade upwards into the air before he stood up jumping into the air he snatched the weapon by its hilt before diving into the hole he created by ripping two chunks of earth.

Naruto fell into a cave under the compound within which was a statue with nine eyes on it two of which were open and two chained hands with the fingers pointing upwards atop of seven of the fingers were holographic people, and on two of the other fingers stood two real people. All of the people atop the fingers held their hands in the same hand sign however they were looking up at Naruto, who was falling towards the ground, in shock. Naruto fell towards one last person Yugito who looked to be unconscious and in great pain, however seeing as red and blue chakra were flowing out of her and into the mouth of the statue that wasn't surprizing. Naruto pulled his blade forwards as he fell and slashed straight through the line of chakras flowing out of his friend, who after the link was severed began falling to the ground. Naruto threw his blade to the ground before grabbing Yugito's unconscious form as he flipped so he landed feet first on the ground. Naruto landed next to his blade and carefully and gently put Yugito down before pulling the blade out of the ground.

"If you sick sons of bitches come near me or my friends again I WILL **FUCKING END YOU ALL"** growled Naruto glaring up at the nine members of the Akatsuki.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **first things first Ho Freaking Ho (Or acceptable substitute as per your faith or choice of holiday)**

 **Naruto and his team are going after the Akatsuki**

 **so here is the reaction of Naruto and his team to the information on Yugito's capture**

 **then we have that now Haku is also a werewolf (the exact reasons for this will be revealed in time)**

 **also the reasons Gaia isn't a vampire or a werewolf, and before someone goes off their tits about Naruto being a vampire, he was born a vampire so the Kyubi couldn't purge the vamperism**

 **we also have the reveal of Atsui's Murderer or at least partially three guesses as to who it is and the first two don't count**

 **and finally Naruto's rescue/ grand entrance**

 **alright people i just want to say that next week don't expect an update to this or any of my stories, you may get one but please don't expect one i have been writing non stop for the last fortnight to get my present to you all ready**

 **and for those who don't know my present is an extra chapter for each of my currently in progress stories plus the first chapter of four more which will change my update schedule to each of my stories getting an update once every two weeks**

 **with that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	5. Yugito Rescue II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

" _Oh how nice of you to join us Kyubi, just wait until we have-"_ said one of the hologramatic members of the Akatsuki interrupted when Naruto jumped up and slammed his hand into the man's stomach his Rinnegan active sucking the chakra out of the technique making the man disappear before he could finish his thought.

" **Don't talk to me like I'm going to help you asshole,"** declared Naruto narrowing his eyes.

" _This is not over Kyubi, Hidan, Kakuzu take care of him but don't kill him,"_ spoke a blue haired orange eyed woman glaring at Naruto, and like that all of the hologramatic Akatsuki members vanished.

"Naruto-kun," yelled Gaia as everyone jumped through the hole the blond made, landing around him.

"Yugito-chan," said Mabui looking at her friend shocked.

" **Haku-chan, Mabui-Nee C you three heal Yugito, Omoi, Karui you two are not really going to be helpful to this so you two stay back,"** ordered Naruto, Karui was about to make a snarky comment to Naruto only for Mabui to place a hand on her shoulder making her look back at the Jonin who shook her head, Karui sighed and stepped back.

"Threads and masks which of you two fits that description?" questioned Samui glaring at the two S-rank nin.

"That would be me Girly, what can I do for you?" asked the masked slashed Taki headband wearing Shinobi.

" **DIE,"** roared Samui dropping to the ground on all fours before charging forwards.

"SAMUI," called Sayuri worried for her friend.

"Darui, Sayuri, Gaia you three take care of the other one I'll cover Samui," said Naruto running after his blond haired political bride.

" **Hanabira No Arashi (Petal Storm),"** called Naruto his pitch black blade falling apart into petals that flew forwards towards the two remaining Akatsuki members splitting off into two clouds of petals separating the two of them, Naruto and Samui charging after the masked man while Sayuri, Gaia and Darui went after the other man.

* * *

 **#With Gaia, Sayuri and Darui#**

"Oh this will be fun three blasphemers for me to sacrifice to lord Jashin, HAHAHAHAHA prepare to die," declared the silver haired man with an insane cackle.

"I've heard about this guy he's Hidan the Jashinist supposedly he's immortal unable to be killed by normal means and if he gets so much as a drop of your blood he can use a strange jutsu to make any pain inflicted upon himself is also inflicted on you," said Gaia jumping back as the man swung at her with a three bladed scythe.

"So the moral of that story is don't get cut got it," said Sayuri letting her Sharingan flare to life.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)** " called Sayuri flashing through hand signs before launching out a fireball that flew forwards towards the Jashinist, however instead of jumping out of the way the man ran straight into the fireball.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH" screamed Hidan as he jumped through the ball of fire landing on the other side covered in burns his eyes wide and a psychotic smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah that's the fucking stuff" spoke the man insanely before he ran forwards ready to share the pain with one of the three jonin, the psychotic man swung his scythe towards Sayuri, who jumped back as a pillar of sand shot out of the ground blocking the triple bladed weapon from hitting her.

"Thanks Gaia-chan," said Sayuri as she landed.

" **Ranton Reizā Sākasu (Storm Style Laser Circus)** " called Darui launching a halo of energy around his hands before five bolts of lightning shot out of the ring towards Hidan hitting the immortal Jashinist dead centre of his chest making him spasm for a moment before his already insane smirk grew further.

"Oh that's good, I like that, let's see what else you have up your sleeves," cackled Hidan as he pulled his scythe back and began running towards the three ninja once more.

" **Gin Ame No jutsu (Silver Rain Jutsu)** " called Gaia silver partials shooting out of the canister on her back ad shooting forwards towards Hidan trying to slow the man down but he didn't seem to care as silver flew into his flesh piercing his arms, legs and chest.

"Owww fuck mmmmmm pain I LOVE IT," grinned the insane man as he ran forwards. Gaia quickly pointed her hand straight at the man stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What the hell did you do to me you little bitch?" snarled the insane man.

"You're the stupid one who didn't avoid my metal which is now in your body and I can control it so you're now stuck," declared Gaia with a smirk.

"Oh that's how this works," smirked Hidan as he slowly began to force himself to move forwards.

" **Katon Hono Sutorīmu No Jutsu (Fire Release Blaze Stream Jutsu),** " called Sayuri launching a stream of fire straight at Hidan, the Jutsu hit the insane jashinist engulfing him in flames, making him scream out in pain, the pained screams lasted for several moments, until Hidan leapt out of the flames.

"WHAT?" questioned Gaia, she tried to once more force him back with her metal.

"Sucks to be you it melted in the flames" said Hidan jumping up to bring his scythe down on Gaia who on instinct forced her sand up to block the attack and in an instant Gaia pulled out Raijin and sliced through the pole of the scythe before her sand wrapped around the triple bladed segment and crushed it.

"YOU BITCH THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SCYTHE" roared Hidan jumping back from Gaia before he lunged towards her attempting to stab her with the sliced end of his scythe pole.

* * *

 **#With Samui and Naruto#**

Samui In her wolf form charged at the Shinobi in front of them.

" _She needs to be careful that is Kakuzu The Elementalist,"_ thought Naruto as he ran forwards jumping into the air where his Nodachi reformed in his hand and he brought the weapon down on the S-rank Shinobi who had jumped back from the blond haired Kumo girl and blocked Naruto's blade with his arm, which had turned a dark grey colour, once the blade was drawn back no marks were left of it.

"What's your deal Girly you and I have never met before?" questioned Kakuzu.

" **YOU KILLED MY BROTHER,"** yelled Samui running forwards at the man who quickly threw off his cloak, and out of his back shot four creatures all looking to be made out of threads with masks imitating faces.

"You'll have to be more specific girl I have killed many brothers," said Kakuzu with a smirk indicating he was having fun tormenting her.

" **YOU SON OF A BITCH, KUMO SHINOBI, TEN YEARS AGO, BLOND, FIRE AFFINITY,"** yelled Samui charging forwards at Kakuzu.

" **Bansho Ten'in (Universal Pull),** " called Naruto yanking the werewolf form of the girl back from Kakuzu just in time to avoid a lightning bolt and a fist.

"Ah yes him quite the little trouble maker that one I was after his sensei but that little bastard wouldn't let me do my job," declared Kakuzu

" **I know this means a lot to you Umi-chan but you have to calm down you get angry and your attacks get sloppy,"** said Naruto to the girl. Samui took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Naruto threw his hand out to the side as a dragon of water flew at the duo from one of the masks, Naruto turned and glared at Kakuzu as the chakra was absorbed from the water dragon. Kakuzu looked at Naruto surprized until he saw the Rinnegan.

" **Shoton Kesshō Mori (Crystal Style Crystal Lance),"** called Naruto a large lance of crystal forming around his arm before he ran forwards at Kakuzu, jumping into the air Naruto attempted to stab the man, key word, attempted as once of the thread creature jumped between the two and grabbed the lance on Naruto's hand, and before the creature could do anything Naruto jumped back from his lance.

"Oh a **Shoton** user I thought you were all wiped out I may need to steal your heart once we're done with you," said Kakuzu.

" **No way man, I have nothing against people that swing that way but I'm not one of them,"** said Naruto confusing Kakuzu for a moment until then he thought over what he had said.

"I didn't mean that in that way you dirty little brat," declared Kakuzu his face red with rage.

" **Sure you didn't, hey I don't judge,"** said Naruto with a smirk.

"I'm NOT GAY BRAT," yelled the man his fist shooting out from his body as it flew towards Naruto.

" **Chiton Chi No Ha (Blood Style Blood Blade),"** called Naruto throwing his arms out to the side as curved blades of blood shot out of his skin and hardened before the blond sliced through the threads still connecting Kakuzu to his hand.

Samui who had turned back to her human form ran forwards both of her Tanto's making their way into her hands one sparking the other flaming she ran towards Kakuzu only for her to get less than halfway to him before two of the thread creatures appeared in front of her one with blue markings on its mask the other having green markings.

"Get out of my way you bastards" growled Samui, only for them both to open their mouths and one shot out several bullets of air while the other shot out several orbs of water.

" **Kaminari enjin (Lightning Flame Blade)** " called Samui swinging both blades in a cross arc sending out elemental waves that flew forwards cancelling out the jutsus of the masks.

Samui ran forwards her two blades still engulfed in both her elements running up to the green marked mask Samui sliced into the threads with her lightning blade before jumping upwards, spinning her flame blade in her hand so it was in a reverse grip stabbing the blade into and through the mask stopping the thread creature dead in its tracks and just to be sure Samui swung upwards flipping over the head of the creature stabbing her lightning sword into the top of the creature making the blade stab into whatever was behind the mask.

As Samui fell to the ground the threads and mask did to revealing behind the mask and under the threads was a heart.

As Naruto ran towards Kakuzu his blood blades at his side the blond noticed out of the corner of his eyes that more threads were diving out to where the man's hand was. Naruto noticing this formed a saw blade like tail from his tail bone to once more slice the threads of the man's arm.

Naruto jumped into the air brining his blood blade down on Kakuzu, however before Naruto could even connect his technique he had to activate his Petra path to absorb the chakra from a lightning bolt that came out of nowhere, which gave the multi masked Shinobi time to jump away avoiding Naruto's attack. Once Naruto landed he turned to the thread creatures glaring.

" **Hanabira No Arashi (Petal Storm),"** called Naruto directing his petal swarm with his hands towards the thread creature which despite being so large was rather nimble, however so was Naruto.

" **Bansho Ten'in (Universal Pull),"** called Naruto his hand pointing to the handle of Kubikiribocho which quickly flew out of the ground and towards Naruto who caught the weapon perfectly by the handle, and in an instant Naruto had come up with a plan reaching his free hand into a pouch attached to his belt the blond pulled out a pile of ice blue dust, Naruto ran towards the thread creatures and once he was close he threw the powder at the creature and as soon as the icey blue dust hit the threads it turned into a large chunk of ice stopping the now not so nimble creature from moving and then with a slice of Kubikiribocho Naruto sliced through the creature.

With a dull thud a second masked heart fell to the ground, slamming his foot into it the mask and heart shattered and squished under his foot.

* * *

 **Alright People chapter over**

 **first off Happy new year to one and all**

 **second this story from hence forth will be updated every second week on Sundays**

 **third reviews past 31/12 aren't showing up on any of my stories so i appologise if you ask something and i don't get back to you in a timely fashion (i hear this is happening to other so let's hope it's solved soon)**

 **anyway so this chapter we had the start of the fights between Naruto's team Plus Durai Minus Haku against the Immortal Duo**

 **i hope you all enjoyed it**

 **with that...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	6. Yugito Rescue III

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Gaia jumped back as Hidan went to stab her with the sliced handle of his scythe, Gaia flipped backwards kicking the immortal in the chin making him flip backwards.

" **Ranton Denki no Arashi (Storm Style Electro Storm),** " called Darui spitting out a black cloud towards the airborne Jashinist who got caught in the cloud which began to spark making Hidan scream out in pain.

The smoking body of the Jashinist fell to the ground with a loud thud before he rolled over and glared at the three ninja.

"Y-you bastards that fucking hurt," growled the Jashinist pushing himself to his knees his body spasming as he did.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu)** ," called Sayuri launching a fireball at the downed opponent.

"UUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHH FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK Gugh you bitch," snarled Hidan pushing his burnt body to his feet before glaring at his three opponents blood streaming down his body.

"I'm going TO FUCKING MURDER YOU ALL," yelled the silver haired man running forwards the sharp sliced part of his scythe pole ready to impale at least one of the opposing ninja.

"Oh no you don't," said Sayuri reaching into a pouch attached to her belt before pulling out a pile of ice blue dust and with a chakra enhanced breath she blew the dust towards Hidan, the dust few towards him forming ice as it got to him freezing limbs in place.

"GOD DAMN FUCK YOU," yelled Hidan struggling to break out of the ice, Darui shot forwards with his blade out slicing Hidan's still exposed head clean off his neck.

"Oi ya bastard that shit hurts," growled the head only for said 'bastard' to curb stomp the head only for his head to reform rather quickly making the two Konoha Jonin and the one Kumo Jonin to narrow their eyes.

"Fuck off would ya?" asked Hidan glaring up at the Kumo jonin standing over his head. Darui looked down at him with an apathetic look on his face before kicking the head across the room.

The storm wielding Jonin looked back when he heard cracking looking back the dark skinned man saw that the ice around Hidan's body began to crack.

"I swear to Jashin I will slice you to pieces when I get back together," came the voice of Hidan form halfway across the room.

"Well I guess we need to make sure you can't get back into one piece then," declared Gaia stepping forwards as her sand flowed out of her gourd and towards Hidan's body which broke free of the Ice and began walking towards his head, at the same time Gaia's silver dust flowed out of its container towards Hidan's head.

"Wait what are you doing? No stop it put me down bitch," yelled Hidan's voice as Gaia's silver dust reached his head floating it upwards towards her while her sand snaked around his body.

"You can handle all of your limbs being cut off and your head being stomped let's see how you do against having your body and head crushed" said Gaia with a sick smile.

" **Sabaku Soso, Gin Soso (Sand Burial), (Silver Burial),** " called Gaia as her sand and silver quickly encased Hidan's body and head respectively before imploding and crushing them leaving only blood to fall out of the sand and silver clouds. The two materials clouds peeled away from what remained of Hidan dropping it to the ground, however to be safe Gaia using her sand dug two small holes before pushing the bloodied remains of Hidan into them and covering them over once more.

"Better to be safe than sorry," declared Gaia turning back to Sayuri and Darui before they all moved quickly back to Yugito's side.

* * *

 **#With Naruto and Samui#**

The two blond supernatural ninja of Konoha stood side by side looking at Kakuzu and his two thread creatures.

" **Shoton Hōseki Furu (Crystal Style Gem Wave),"** called Naruto a wave of crystals forming around him before they shot forwards toward the thread creatures who dodged out of the way of the attack Samui charged forwards towards Kakuzu ready to slice the man in half however as she got close one of the thread creature dived between his master and Samui.

"I don't want to deal with you," growled Samui stabbing her shocking and flaming blade into the threads of the red masked creature which sent out it's thread arms ready to grab Samui only for her to rip her two blades out of the creature's chest and began defending off the threaded hands.

Naruto saw Samui attacking one of the creatures out of the corner of his eyes as he was fighting the other one he had his two large blades in hand slashing at the creature that simply would reform the threads, Naruto jumped back from the creature before flipping through hand signs.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),"** called Naruto sending a fireball towards the blue masked creature only for it to drop the bottom half of its mask and shout out several balls of water.

" **Crap",** muttered Naruto as he jumped away from the balls of water that didn't vaporise the fireball. The blond narrowed his eyes at the holes in the ground where the water balls had hit the ground.

" **Raiton Gian (Lightning Style False Darkness)"** called Naruto spewing forth lightning bolts out at the masked creature, after the blots hit the creature it stopped momentarily paralysed, Naruto then ran forwards channelling **Futon** chakra into the two blades, Naruto became a cyclonic blur as he moved forwards spinning wildly with his two **Futon** coated blades, the thread creature could do nothing to stop Naruto slicing into the threads, stopping after the threads were cleared away enough that Naruto could get straight at the heart behind the mask and without so much as a blink Naruto stabbed both of his blades into the heart behind the mask.

Back with Samui the girl was still slicing at the incessant threads that kept moving to attack her she jumped back from the creature before flicking her Tanto up into the air reaching both hands into a pouch attached to her belt before pulling out two handfuls of red dust that with a chakra enhanced throw were thrown at the tread creature turning into two fireballs that the creature simply sliced through only for Samui to appear through the sliced fireballs with both of her Tanto sparking before they were stabbed into the mask of the creature the porcelain mask shattered and the heart behind the mask was revealed bleeding out. However what Samui never expected a chakra arura appeared out of the heart.

" _Samui-Imoto"_ came a ghostly voice from the chakra shroud as it formed a human shape.

Naruto having finished off his thread creature ran forwards at Kakuzu who's fist went black as he went to punch the blond vampire, Naruto slipped under the fist and slammed a foot into Kakuzu's chest lunching the man backwards into the wall behind him, Naruto charged forwards at the man getting to him just as he landed on the ground, Naruto slammed his fist into Kakuzu's head slamming his head into the rocks behind them knocking the man out.

Naruto turned back to Samui only for his eyes to shoot wide when he saw a chakra aura standing before Samui, he quickly walked over to the two.

"Atsui?" questioned Naruto looking at the chakra ghost.

" _Naruto, take care of my sister will ya buddy?"_ said the man with a grin, in Naruto's eyes tears began to from.

"I promise I will," said Naruto with a nod to the man who turned to Samui.

" _Thank you Imoto but this is our final goodbye,"_ said the man as he began to fade.

"Goodbye Nii-san" said Samui tears flowing from her eyes as she clutched her chest above her heart looking at the ground as her chakra shroud brother dissipated leaving only two final words.

" _Be happy,"_ whispered the ghost of Atsui as he vanished. Naruto walked over to Samui who was crying on her knees.

"Umi-chan," said Naruto looking down at the girl tears in his own eyes, the blond former Kumo Kunoichi looked up at Naruto before yanking him into a tight hug crying her eyes out on his shoulder, Naruto just smiled sadly at the girl as tears formed in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the girl at the two cried together.

* * *

 **#Moments earlier#**

" _Samui-Imoto"_ came a ghostly voice from the chakra shroud as it formed a human shape.

"Atsui?" questioned Samui turning to the voice in shock before she saw the man in the form of a chakra shroud

" _Thank you Imoto you finally freed my soul"_ said the voice of Atsui looking at Samui with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Samui.

" _The mask creature you just killed was using my heart"_ said Atsui shocking Samui who looked at the blood puddle with wide eyes.

" _Don't regret Samui you have finally freed me"_ said the apparition with a smile before he rose an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Samui looking at the raised eyebrow.

" _Konoha headband?"_ questioned the man pointing her forehead.

"I am soon to be married to a Konoha Shinobi" said Samui with a smile getting a raised eyebrow once more from her brother.

" _Who?"_ questioned Atsui.

"Atsui?" questioned Naruto stepping over to the brother sister duo, the ghost looked at Samui and then to Naruto before a smile appeared on his face.

" _Naruto, take care of my sister will ya buddy?"_ said the man with a grin.

* * *

 **#With Haku, C, Mabui and Yugito#**

Haku's hands coated in a green glow ran over Yugito's body making sure there were no permanent injuries. The ebony haired girl sent a brief glance up at Darui, Gaia and Sayuri before returning her attention back to Yugito, who after a moment sat up taking a deep gasp before quickly looking around.

"What happened? Where am I?" questioned Yugito.

"You were captured by the Akatsuki, but we all saved you," said Sayuri making the blond haired Jinchuriki turn to her.

"Yuri-chan," said Yugito with a smile before she noted the people around her.

"Haku-chan, Mabui-chan, Darui-kun, Omoi, Karui, Gaia-chan," said Yugito with a smile before she noted something.

"Are Samui-chan and Naruto-kun here?" asked Yugito looking around, making everyone else stop what they were doing and look around for the blonds.

"Naruto-kun, Umi-chan," called Sayuri jogging over to the two kneeling ninja only to slow to a stop as she saw the two of them crying.

"What happened you two?" asked Sayuri looking at the two.

"Atsui appeared and talked to her," said Naruto looking up at the female Uchiha who's eyes were wide.

"Could you go take care of Kakuzu he's just unconscious," said Naruto nodding his head in the direction of Kakuzu's unconscious form.

"No I will finish him off," said Samui pushing back from Naruto who nodded to the girl who had stopped crying.

"Yugito is awake so once you are done we can go and leave all of this behind us," declared Sayuri as she walked back over to the other group of people.

Samui stood up from Naruto and walked over to the unconscious man leaning against a wall picking up her Tanto as she stood up and walked over to the unconscious man.

Glaring at the downed for of Kakuzu Samui walked forwards spinning her two blade so they were in a backhanded grip walking right up to him, Samui took a moment to close her eyes before she let **Katon** chakra flood her blades her eyes still closed, her eyes snapped open and she jammed both flaming blades into Kakuzu's skull before letting the blades explode with **Katon** chakra melting his brain.

After destroying the man's brain Samui pulled out both blades and sliced the man's head off and sealed it away in a scroll. Samui walked back over to Naruto.

"Come on it's time to go" said the blond girl.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **here we have it the conclusion of the fight between two Akatsuki Members**

 **and along with the victory over them we have a brief sibling reunion for Samui and Atsui**

 **also for those who don't want to read them or just like to know next chapter will be a lemon**

 **with all of that out of the way ...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	7. Yugito Rescue IV LEMON

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

It was a cool but beautiful night in Kumo. Naruto and his team had got back with the Kumo team a few hours ago and given the time had elected to stay in the village for the night. The team had got four rooms in the inn Naruto and Samui sharing a room with no objections from the rest of the team they all knew Samui would want Naruto alone that night. In their room on the bed Naruto was lying down as Samui hugged him tightly crying on his shoulder.

"Don't leave me ever Ruto-kun," demanded the woman her puffy red eyes glaring at Naruto.

"I promise I won't Umi-chan I swear," said Naruto hugging the blond girl who lent up and kissed him, Naruto's eyes went a little wide at the action before he settled into kissing her.

"Ruto-kun fuck me," whispered Samui as she broke their kiss.

"Are you sure you want to Umi-chan?" questioned Naruto looking at the woman concerned for her.

"Please Ruto-kun love me, make me feel good, screw my brains out, fuck away my pain" declared Samui as she rolled them over so she was underneath him. She lay there he hair splayed out under her, her blue eyes shining up at him pleading him to fuck her and biting her lower lip in an effort to entice him to screw her.

"If that's what you want," muttered Naruto diving down and latching onto her neck while his hands began to run up and down her sides.

Once Naruto was sure he left a hicky he moved across her neck to do it again all the while his hands caressed her sides, he pulled back from her neck and met her lips in a lustful kiss and the Vampire's hands slid under Samui's shirt and began groping her tits making her moan into the lip lock, Naruto caressed the orbs of flesh.

"Ruto-kun fuck me don't *moan* make love to me," ordered Samui, Naruto nodded, pulling back he just short of ripped the girl's shirt off as he began to kiss her once more invading her mouth with his tongue while he began to twist her nipples making her moan into his lips. Naruto then began to nip and suck on Samui's lips before once more he parted from them and began to kiss and suck on Samui's flesh down to her tits where the man ran his teeth along Samui's right nipple making her shudder underneath him.

Naruto then latched onto the hardened nub with his teeth and began to grind it with his teeth all the while roughly twisting her left nipple, Samui moaned as Naruto roughly teased her nipples sucking on the one in his mouth as he ground it between his teeth running his tongue across it.

After what Naruto deemed sufficient teasing he pulled away from her left nipple and the dove onto her right giving it the same treatment while he begun to twist and pull the left with a free hand, while Naruto teased and tweaked her nips with his mouth and one hand his other hand travelled south and begun caressing her thigh, making the girl moan, Naruto sunk his teeth into the flesh of Samui's chest as he delivered a short and sharp slap to the side of her ass cheek making her moan loudly.

" _Luckily I did decide to put up the silencing seals"_ thought Naruto as he looked up at the woman writhing in pleasure. Naruto with one last quick squeeze between his teeth left Samui's nipple and began to kiss his way down her torso until he got to her pants.

"Ruto-kun wait," said Samui breathlessly making Naruto stop and look straight at her, the werewolf began to shimmy herself around until she was underneath Naruto in a sixty nine position, yanking his pants and boxers down Samui was almost slapped in the face with Naruto's rock hard now free member she licked the tip of Naruto's cock making him shudder before he essentially tore Samui's pants and underwear down revealing her puffy pussy which looked awfully tasty to Naruto, so diving in Naruto began to run his tongue along her folds making her moan and shudder around the tip of his cock. Samui began to pump Naruto's member as she sucked on the head, before she began to lick up and down the organ, running her tongue along his cock she slowly licked up and down the rod of meet in front of her face.

Naruto in response to her licking his cock quickly sucked on two of his fingers before they joined his tongue at the pussy in front of his face licking up and down her love lips before his fingers pushed passed them and sunk into the woman, quickly pulling his fingers back Naruto began to pump his fingers in and out of Samui at such a fast pace it was like he was using lightning chakra.

Samui moaned as she felt the fingers pump into her sex at an incredible rate, in an effort to stifle her moans Samui once more began sucking on the head of Naruto's cock, licking the tip of his meat Samui begun to take more of his dick into her mouth, she began bobbing her head starting to take more and more of his shlong into her mouth. The blonde werewolf soon however found the organ hitting the back of her throat.

"Ruto-kun I'm close," muttered Samui as she bobbed her head up and down Naruto's meat stick.

"Me too Umi-chan," groaned Naruto as he began tonguing her pussy with more ferocity, both of the blonds speed up their actions drawing closer and closer to their inevitable orgasms the two quickened their movements in an effort to push their partner to their orgasmic bliss.

"Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto NARUTO NARUTOOOOOOOOO," scream/moaned Samui as she came juices flooding her cunt, Naruto quickly lapped up her cum as her mind came back down from an orgasmic cloud. Once Samui came down from her orgasmic high she quickly sucked and sucked on Naruto's cock bringing him back up to the edge of orgasm.

"Umi-chan I'm CUMMMMING," moaned Naruto as he pumped his dick into her mouth and unleashed his seed down her throat Samui swallowed his seed as fast as he could shoot it down her throat.

As the loads begun to die down Naruto rolled off Samui as he flopped on the bed beside her panting.

"I hope you're not done Naruto-kun," said Samui as she waggled her rear end at him from her position on all fours next to him, Naruto's softening member once more sprung to attention as he knelt up and crawled over to her grabbing her butt and gently massaging the flesh.

"Fuck me not make love to me," moaned Samui, Naruto smirked and slapped her ass making the flesh jiggle much to his joy while Samui moaned.

"You can be such a slut Samui," murdered Naruto as he pressed his member to her core.

"Only for YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU," said Samui screaming out in pleasure as Naruto slammed all of his cock inside her in one thrust which made her arms buckle a bit, Naruto however obeying her previous requests pulled his cock back and slammed it into her once more, making Samui moan loudly as he began to quickly and powerfully slam his cock into her pussy the two settled into a rather fast rhythm of pussy pounding, only having to adjust it slightly as Samui's arms failed her and she fell face first into the bed sheets however she moaned out even louder and in a more lewd fashion as the new angle of his cock caused all sorts of pleasurable jolts to travel through her form as she moaned like a two dollar whore. Naruto for added pleasure for the masochistic Samui started slapping her ass.

"You like this don't you Umi-chan you love me slamming into your pussy and slapping your ass like your some bloody street hooker?" questioned Naruto, groaning as he felt the girl's pussy tighten around his member as he degraded her, not hearing an answer Naruto reached forwards and grabbed Samui's nipples and began twisting them.

"I want an answer slut," growled Naruto making Samui whimper as she felt herself being used like a cheap whore while she was being degraded and she loved it.

"I love it Naruto," said Samui only for Naruto to violently twist her nips.

"You love it **what?"** questioned Naruto letting his sadistic streak show through.

"I love it Naruto-sama fuck my dirty slut pussy, fill me with cum, slap me like a bitch just don't stop," moaned Samui getting a thrill out of being degraded. Naruto continued to pump his member in and out of Samui's tightening pussy before a smirk appeared on his face and he began slapping her ass cheeks left then right left then right gradually making the skin go red.

"Naruto-sama I'm getting close please fill this unworthy slut up with your cum," moaned Samui as she felt Naruto spanking her ass over and over again making her.

" **I'm close bitch, but if you cum before I do I swear to Kami I will fuck your ass until it bleeds and I swear if you let so much as a drop of my cum leave your pussy before we finish I will pierce your nipples with Senbon again and this time I** _ **will**_ **put lightning seals on them"** growled Naruto his vampiric blood showing through as he spoke. Samui shivered in masochistic pleasure, Naruto sped up his pumping and slapping as Samui moaned like a bitch in heat.

"NARUTO-SAMA" screamed Samui as Naruto slapped her already red ass with a particularly hard slap pushing her over the edge into orgasm, her pussy squeezing Naruto's trying to milk his cock for his seed and luckily for her the contracting of her pussy pushed Naruto over the edge as he blew his load inside Samui's cunt.

As the two came down from their sexual euphoria Naruto pulled his still stiff member out of Samui's pussy before slowly and teasingly guiding the lubricated organ up to Samui's other lower hole making her eyes go wide as she looked back at him with a smirk on his face as he pushed his head into her back door, she wanted to say something in protest but that turned into a long drawn out moan as the delicious pain began to spread through her ass making her shiver.

" **Would you look at that you can take my cock in your ass, I told you, but no I'm too big, look at this bitch look at it"** said Naruto motioning to his cock in her ass, Samui could do nothing but moan as the thick meat stick invaded her last hole they had contemplated going this far before but Samui had been somewhat scared of the pain but now she moaned as Naruto sunk further and further into her.

" **Looks like you want lightning senbon through your tits"** muttered Naruto leaning down on Samui as he pushed his dick into her ass moaning at the tightness of the new hole.

Samui looked back at Naruto before looking down to her pussy seeing his cum leaking out she groaned she didn't really want her masochism revealed to her teammates it was an embarrassing subject for her and Naruto would be cruel to her for ignoring him.

" **You're so tight I just can't hold it for much longer"** groaned Naruto as he pushed his cock into her, Samui looked back and saw that about a quarter of 'Little Naruto' was still not in her, she was starting to feel uncomfortable with his prick in her ass but she couldn't speak her speech had just devolved into a long moan her mind was going blank as she was drawing closer and closer to another orgasm.

And as Naruto bottomed out in her asshole she came again the feeling of Naruto so deep inside her back entrance drove her to orgasm, and as she climaxed Naruto unleashed his seed painting her insides white. Not even moving an inch Naruto pumped his load into the girl who knelt there and took it.

After the two came back down from the clouds of sexual ecstasy they fell to the side before Naruto not even moving his cock from her ass pulled the blankets back and flicked them over himself and Samui.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **first off sorry about the lateness of this chapter my internet has been screwing around**

 **Next up the spelling and grammar of this chapter might be a little worse then normal as i was just a little bit drunk while writing it**

 **also this is the first time I've done a lemon with sadism and masochism so i'm not really sure about it let me know**

 **and while on the topic of** **sadism and masochism let me know if you want to see full on BDSM let me know and i'll give it a go**

 **other then that there's not much else to say so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	8. Yugito Rescue V

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto stood with his teammates at the gates of Kumo, the five of them were joined by A, Bee, Durai, Mabui and Yugito. Naruto was smirking as he looked a blushing Samui who was shifting uncomfortably, she was lucky Naruto had placed a Genjutsu seal on the senbon or everyone would be able to see the senbon piercing her nipples.

"See you guys next time," said Naruto smiling to the Kumo ninja.

"Keep out of trouble brat," said A waving to the blond.

"Come on girls' time to go home," said Naruto turning around and walking out of the gate. The four girls smiled and waved to the members of Kumo before following Naruto out of the gate.

The five ninja began walking through the countryside they had to get back to Konoha but not desperately so they casually walked, however that speed would still be sprinting to normal civilians. Samui moved forwards until she was walking beside Naruto.

"Please Naruto-kun can I take these out it's embarrassing?" questioned Samui in a hushed tone.

"No you disobeyed me this is your punishment, you have them in until I remove them back in Konoha and if you take them out yourself next time I fuck you I won't put up silencing seals which might just reveal you little kink to our teammates," replied Naruto with a sadistic smirk.

"You wouldn't," said Samui shocked.

"I will invite them in to help me fuck you like a slut," declared Naruto making Samui pale as she slowed down a pit re-joining the other girls walking slightly behind Naruto.

"What was that about?" questioned Haku looking at Samui with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing," declared Samui a little too quickly for her tastes.

"O-ok well let's speed up a bit," said Sayuri speeding up breaking into a sprint.

* * *

 **#Two Days Later#**

The five ninja walked through the great gates of Konoha quickly signing in ignoring the fact that Izumo and Kotetsu were both asleep at the gate the five ninja quickly walked to the Hokage tower wanting to report to Tsunade as quickly as possible.

Walking into the tower Naruto and his team quickly made their way up to Tsunade's office.

"Ah good to see you lot are back," said Tsunade looking up from her paperwork as the group walked into the office.

"Mission complete Tsunade-sama," declared Naruto.

"I know I have a report from A, I still want your written report in the next couple of days but for now you five are dismissed and you have a week off," spoke Tsunade getting a nod from the five jonin who walked out of the room.

"You lot head home I'll meet you there I'm just going to go tell Kaa-chan and Kaa-san we're back," declared Naruto, the blond got nods from his four teammates before he vanished in a swirl of rose petals.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Samui, Haku, Gaia and Sayuri were all sitting around in the lounge rom, Haku reading a book, Sayuri reading a scroll, Gaia just lounging on the couch, and Samui ate some food she had made a blush sill on her face, when the door was opened, the four girls turned to the hallway only to hear giggling.

"Again again Nii-san again," giggled a voice as Naruto stepped into the lounge room.

"Maybe later Aki-chan," said Naruto to the girl who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Aki-chan," called Gaia getting up and walking over to Naruto and the little purple haired girl.

"NEE-CHAN" called Aki reaching out for Gaia as she walked up to her, Gaia quickly took the now three year old from Naruto.

"How's my favourite imoto?" questioned Gaia spinning Aki around making the girl giggle and hug the red haired girl smiling at her.

"I good nee-chan," said Aki smiling at the red haired girl.

"So what's Aki here for Naruto-kun?" asked Haku looking from the baby girl to Naruto.

"Kaa-chan and Kaa-san wanted to go out tonight and when I told them we were back they asked if we could take care of Aki-chan so I said yes and here we are," said Naruto with a grin to his little sister who was giggling as Gaia tickled her stomach.

Naruto smiled as the four girls gushed over the three year old child, while they were gushing Naruto moved into the kitchen to get dinner ready for the six of them.

Aki noticing Naruto had left the room struggled to get out of the girl's grip falling to the ground she landed perfectly on her feet she quickly ran to the kitchen running up to Naruto she hugged his leg.

"I help Nii-san?" questioned Aki looking up at him with the dreaded **Puppy Dog Eyes No Jutsu** and Naruto crumbled like a house of cards.

"Sure Aki-chan," said Naruto picking up Aki sitting her on his shoulder as he began to cook, Aki clapped as she watched Naruto cook, the four girls just smiled at Naruto before walking back out to the lounge room and resumed their previous activities.

"Aki-chan can you get me a carrot from the fridge?" asked Naruto putting the ruby eyed girl who nodded and quickly walked over to the fridge and opened it before reaching in and pulled out a carrot and walked back over to Naruto.

"Nii-san," spoke Aki poking Naruto in the leg with the carrot, Naruto looked down at her smiling.

"Thanks for that Aki-chan," said Naruto picking her up and putting her on his shoulder before taking the carrot from her and began to cut the vegetable.

After several minutes of Naruto cooking and Aki helping the duo left the kitchen and walked back into the lounge room the two found the four girls sitting in the chairs doing a variety of boring activities.

"Let's play a board game," declared Naruto making all of the girls look at him.

"Yeah alright what game?" questioned Sayuri looking at Naruto.

"Aki-chan?" questioned Naruto looking down at his baby sister.

"Monopowee," declared the girl making Naruto smile and ruffle the girl's hair.

"How's that sound to you girls?" questioned Naruto getting only positive responses from the girls, Naruto quickly moved into another room leaving Aki with her Nee-chans Haku quickly picked the girl up and begun tickling her belly making her giggle.

This was the sight Naruto return to see, Haku tickling Aki's belly, Naruto just smiled at Haku before moving over to the coffee table with the Monopoly game.

Quickly setting up the game, everyone picked their piece and began.

* * *

 **#An Hour later#**

Naruto sat on the floor Aki beside him, the four girls around the table and six dirty bowls piled up on the edge of the table the four girls were glaring at the two Yuhi siblings who between them owned over half of the board while the four girls were each almost bankrupt.

"So give up you four?" questioned Naruto with a grin, about halfway through the game teams were formed, Naruto and Aki verses Gaia, Sayuri, Haku and Samui, the four girls were deeply regretting that now.

"Are you sure you two aren't biologically related? She's got the same luck you do Naruto," whined Haku, Naruto and Aki just both grinned at the ice wielding kunoichi who grumbled under her breath at the two of them.

"Well I guess it's time to bow out now rather than keep on delaying the inevitable," said Gaia, getting a nod from Samui and Sayuri.

"You two win," declared Haku holding her hands up.

"WE WIN NII-SAN WE WIN," shouted Aki happily jumping up and down happily for winning. The five Jonin just smiled happily at the girl.

"Well looks like we showed up at just the right time Nai-chan" said a voice from behind everyone, turning they saw Kurenai and Anko standing in the hallway.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-san," called Aki quickly jumping up and running over to the two women.

"Me and Nii-san won," exclaimed the happy child.

"That's great Sweetie," said Kurenai with a grin picking up her daughter, Anko looked over to her son and Daughters in law with a raised eyebrow.

"We're still not convinced those two aren't biologically related she has the same level of luck as him," grumbled Sayuri making both Kurenai and Anko burst into laughter.

Taking a moment to calm down Kurenai put her daughter down.

"Alright Aki-chan say goodbye to Naruto, Gaia, Sayuri, Haku and Samui," spoke Kurenai.

"Oh but Kaa-chan I want to play more," said Aki pouting.

"Sorry Aki-chan Nii-san and Nee-sans have to go to bed to we've come back from a big mission and we're tired" said Naruto sadly, Aki quickly ran over to Samui first.

"Bye Nee-chan," spoke Aki hugging the blond woman.

"Bye bye Aki-chan," said Samui hugging the girl, after hugging her Aki moved onto Haku.

"Bye Nee-chan," declared Aki.

"See you Aki," said Haku with a smile as she hugged the purple haired girl. Aki repeated the hug and goodbye with Sayuri and Gaia before she quickly moved to Naruto who she hugged.

"Night Nii-san," said Aki with a small smile.

"See you Aki-chan," spoke Naruto with a smile before he kissed her forehead.

" _Sleep"_ whispered Naruto into Aki's ear subtlety casting a genjutsu on the girl making her fall asleep. Aki slumped forwards into Naruto's arms, picking her up Naruto moved over to his mothers and handed the sleeping girl to Anko.

"Despite the time away from her you two looked like you could still use some time she is a little bit overly energetic isn't she," muttered Naruto handing his sleeping sister to Anko.

"Oh you have no idea Naruto, no idea," declared Anko as she moved towards the door.

"Thank you for watching over her tonight you five," said Kurenai looking at the five.

"Hey she's my sister I've got no problems with it and she's their little sister to," spoke Naruto with a smile indicating to his four teammates.

"Well again thanks," spoke Kurenai before she turned on her heals and walked out of the room.

"Well I wasn't actually lying to Aki I'm tired so I'm going to hit the hay night you lot," said Naruto turning towards the stairs.

* * *

 **#Next Morning#**

Naruto having fallen asleep very quickly the night before didn't actually know who if anyone joined him in his bed, the blond found himself pinned by to the mattress by four bodies, Naruto just smiled as he lay there his four loves in his bed sleeping soundly.

The blond felt movement atop him looking down he found it to be that of Samui who was now looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"Morning Naruto-kun," spoke Samui tiredly.

"Morning Umi-chan," said Naruto.

"Can you please take the senbon out now?" groaned Samui as a bolt of electicity surged through her from her nipples.

"I guess, I mean you have been a good little slut," said Naruto moving his hand.

"Why are you talking to her like that?" questioned Haku making Samui and Naruto turn to her before they both realised everyone else in the bed was also awake. Samui's face went bright red before she buried her face against Naruto's neck.

"She's a masochist she likes it when I talk to her like that," said Naruto shocking the other three girls.

"Please don't hate me," whimpered Samui against Naruto's shoulder.

"Why would we hate you for that Samui what you like in bed is none of our business, unless you want to include us in it and besides who cares if you like being degraded, Gaia and I like getting finger fucked by each other while we suck off Naruto, if that's what you like Samui that's what you like," said Sayuri.

"You're still our sister in all but blood," said Gaia rubbing Samui's shoulder.

"Thank you," muttered Samui.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **So here we have at best what would be described as a fluff chapter**

 **there's the punishment from last chapter for Samui**

 **some interaction between Naruto, his girls and Aki**

 **and then the reveal of Samui's masochism**

 **i didn't really know what to do for this chapter but hey here it is**

 **with all that out of the way...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	9. Red Dawn I

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto with his team walked into the mission room it had been ages since they had been in there but they had finished their week off which was more a training week then anything the only time they weren't training they were spending time with Anko, Kurenai and Aki.

"Morning Iruka sensei," said Naruto with a smile as he saw his former sensei behind the mission desk.

"Oh hey Naruto you guys looking for a mission?" questioned the chunin.

"Yeah an A-rank I think," said Naruto sending a glace back at his teammates who all gave him a shrug.

"Alright we have several, there's an assassination mission in the land of claws, uh a group of missing nin causing trouble near the border, a merchant caravan fear there are ninja after them?" suggested Iruka. Naruto looked back to the girls.

"That caravan one sounds ok," said Haku getting nods and comments of agreement from the other three girls.

"Well I guess we'll take that one Iruka-sensei," spoke Naruto with a grin getting a nod from the man.

"Alright I will have someone get the client," getting a nod from Naruto before an ANBU appeared before leaving the room, Iruka then handed Naruto the scroll. Naruto quickly read through the scroll before handing it to Gaia to read.

By the time the client had arrived all five members of the team had read the scroll, the client was a noble looking man wearing a silk Kimono.

"These are the ninja that are going to protect me? I requested ninja not brats," spoke the man.

"You've said in your mission briefing you're only expecting bandits even 'brats' as you put it would be able to handle bandits but I assure you we are more than capable of protecting you from Bandits and Ninja should it come to that," Declared Naruto narrowing his eyes at the man.

"You better child" declared the man, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"We'll meet you at the front gates in an hour," declared Naruto through gritted teeth.

"Don't be late," ordered the man, Naruto forced a smile and nodded and the man turned and left.

"I really hope he keeps his mouth shut or I might just cut his tongue out," said Samui.

"Don't worry you lot I'll handle all of the talking with him, come on we need to get ready," declared Naruto walking out of the room his four teammates following behind him.

* * *

 **#An Hour Later#**

Naruto and his team walked up to the gate all of them stocked and ready to go, Naruto had made sure of that before they had left home.

"You sure took your time," spoke the noble man that had requested the mission as Naruto and his team approached.

"We are on time exactly one hour has passed I said meet us here in an hour," said Naruto narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Well hurry up we have a time schedule to keep," said the nobleman to Naruto.

"We are ready whenever you are Sir," said Naruto.

"Fine let's go," ordered the man, Naruto nodded before turning to his team.

"Defensive formation twelve," said Naruto getting a nod from the four girls, Samui flared out her chakra wings before shooting upwards into the air, Sayuri quickly dashed to the front of the three caravan convoy, Gaia moved to the back caravan before jumping onto the back where she sat down, Haku quickly joined Gaia on the rear of the last caravan while Naruto moved to the middle one sitting atop he sat in a meditative position.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto sat atop the middle caravan when suddenly Samui dropped down next to him.

"There's a bunch of bandits up ahead and I think I saw *Sigh* pink hair," said Samui.

"You mean Sakura?" questioned Naruto getting a nod from his fellow blonde.

"*sigh* what has that pink haired bitch got herself into this time," muttered Naruto gritting his teeth.

"Go tell the other's to be ready I'll handle Sakura," said Naruto, getting a nod from the former Kumo Kunoichi who quickly moved to tell her teammates, Naruto stood up and moved and jumped forwards towards the front caravan just in time for the caravan to stop as the large group of Bandits lead by Sakura to block the path.

"Ughhh really of all of the Leaf scum it's you lot?" questioned the girl.

"Time to die Sakura you are becoming a thorn in Konoha's side," said Naruto stepping forwards.

"As if Monster I'm not going to fall to you I'll kill you then return Sasuke-kun to his original form and we'll restore the Uchiha clan together," declared Sakura making Sayuri shiver, Naruto put his hand on her shoulder reminding her that he was there.

"I should have put you down for good when Orochimaru marked you," declared Naruto stepping forwards glaring as Sakura.

"Get them," declared Sakura, before the bandits ran forwards towards the convoy, Samui, Gaia, Sayuri and Haku sprang into action as Naruto leapt forwards at Sakura.

Gaia quickly sent out a wall of sand to stop the bandits from reaching the caravans,

" **Hane Arashi (Feather Storm),** " Called Samui jumping over the wall of sand flicking her chakra wings sending out a wave of chakra feathers piercing the bandits.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Sayuri spewing out a ball of fire that flew at the bandits some of the men jumped out of the way however many got caught in the attack.

" **Hyoton Hiryū No Jutsu (Ice Style Ice Dragon Jutsu),** " yelled Haku quickly flipping through hand signs sending out a serpentine dragon of ice that flew at the remaining bandits hitting them freezing them solid killing them.

" **Ryusa Bakuryu (Sand Tsunami)** " called Gaia as a huge wave of sand that could only be described as a tsunami arose from behind her before crashing forwards towards the remaining bandits her teammates jumping out of the way of the sand wave.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto glared at his pink haired opponent, pulling Kubikiribocho off his back, Naruto moved forwards at Sakura who glared at him pulling out a kunai.

" **Shoton Suishōtō (Crystal Style Jade Crystal Blade) Chiton Chi Kyoshi (Blood Style Blood Serration),** " called Naruto creating on his arms two crystal blades which were then coated in blood to make them serrated.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Sakura sending out a ball of fire at Naruto.

" **Hanabira Kabe (Petal Wall),** " called Naruto his Nodachi falling apart into hundreds of rose petals that quickly formed a wall that blocked Sakura's fireball.

Naruto quickly moved around the wall of petals and charged at Sakura.

" **Kuro Son Jutsu Ha Saikuron (Black Thorn Art Blade Cyclone),** " called Naruto his Nodachi reforming in the palm of his hands as he began to spin in a vicious bladed cyclone his two complete blades held in back handed grips as he spun while his bloody crystal blades seemingly grew as he drew closer and closer to Sakura who pulled out a kunai and used it to block the blades, only for the blades to be sliced clean through as Naruto spun.

"Shit Futon chakra," muttered Sakura leaping back from Naruto, who threw both Kubikiribocho and Kaosu toge up into the air as his spinning died down.

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu (Fire Style Fireball Jutsu),** " called Naruto spewing forth his own fireball that flew at Sakura who disappeared in a plume of smoke. Naruto quickly grabbed his left wrist with his right hand wenching his hand off only to reveal a large number of chakra missiles all of which launched out of his arm curving around to where he could sense Sakura who jumped out of the tree line just as the missiles landed shattering the ground where Sakura used to stand. Naruto quickly reached into a pouch attached to his belt and pulled out a pile of pale blue dust which he threw at Sakura just as she landed giving her no time to form a defensive Jutsu or so Naruto thought.

" **Shindō Kabe (Vibration Wall),** " called Sakura holding her hand out flat as the air around her shimmered stopping the ice dust from reaching the girl, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the girl before holding out his hands towards Kaosu toge which collapsed and flew towards Naruto forming two katana sized blades one red the other black, running forwards Naruto jumped into the air using gravity to his advantage as he fell towards Sakura attempting to stab her through the head.

"Naruto-kun," called Gaia as she, Sayuri, Samui and Haku ran up to the fight.

"I'll kill you next time daemon," declared Sakura with a smirk as she sunk into the ground just before Naruto could hit her.

"Damn it," growled Naruto glaring at where Sakura had been.

"She's becoming a real pain," muttered Naruto turning back to her team.

"Don't worry it's only a matter of time before she ends up at the end of someone's blade," declared Sayuri.

"Yeah probably," muttered Naruto turning around and returning to the client's convoy.

* * *

 **So chapter over**

 **first off i want to say sorry the chapter has taken so long to be done and for so little but there is just something with this arc (Which will be lucky if its two full chapters) that i don't want to write i have no idea really so i just want to say sorry again and thank you for being** **patient about this**

 **anyway we have the reappearance of Sakura and that's about it (Again Sorry)**

 **i feel really bad about this update being so short after so long please don't flame me about it**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	10. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Alright people this is an important thing for all of my stories so please if you read any of my stories read this**

 **I want to start off by saying this is not easy for me to do this but I'm pulling the plug on all of my stories Excluding at this point Reaper of Remnant now before you stop reading and begin to curse me out this is not a permanent thing I am pulling the plug but I am going to re-write them merging ideas and tossing out unneeded ideas this will also include ideas from Jinchuriki to three (For those who have read that story and were disappointed when it ended)**

 **I am really really sorry for those looking forwards to the next chapters for stories but hopefully this will make them all better in the end**

 **And also to the people who requested stories that I said I would write those are now also off the table you may get a message if I use the full idea or part of it in one of my new stories**

 **Please don't curse me out for doing this I already feel terrible about doing this it's just getting to much for me to be updating my nine stories within fourteen days, I know that to some that might not seem like a lot of work but to me it is**

 **I am so sorry to disappoint you all of you guys and I hope you will check out the new stories when they are posted**

 **One last time I will say I am so sorry for doing this and please don't curse me out**

 **With all of that said…**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake Out**


End file.
